It is known to provide a portable sharpener for sharpening items such as skate blades. However, there are other devices that are used that would benefit from sharpening regularly, such as skis and snowboards.
Furthermore, it may be desirable to provide different devices with different corner angles between their bottom faces and their side faces. Furthermore, wax on such devices may be problematic for sharpening structures that rely on abrasive surfaces to achieve the sharpening.
It would be advantageous to provide a sharpener that at least partially overcomes one or more of these and other problems.